


The cop who got Dahmer's attention

by MJ2019UwU



Category: Jeffrey Dahmer - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: What happens when a cop investigates the Milwaukee murderer aka Jeffrey Dahmer?The story follows how a drink, cigarette, stalking and talking can twist into a gory tale that can end in death' the murder catcher' aka Mary, finds something very interesting on her day off from work due to being unwell mentally.It invokes the Milwaukee murderer, someone that the police department was always thrown off a trail.It was her turn to find what her conscience tells her is wrong
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be where Dahmer goes out of his comfort zone of drugging men and drugs a female who's too nosy for his liking.  
> Gore, sexual harassment will follow.  
> If you are sensitive to these topics that are listed in tags or in the notes, please click off this story.

Two days away from work. What a paradise. Mary leaned her head back and withdrew a cigarette from her jacket pocket. She lit the cigarette and placed it in her mouth. The smoke rose to the ceiling, she took a deep breath. "The Milwaukee murderer has struck again, another male was found, the body dismembered. The head was no where to be found." The reporter spoke clearly on the news as she glanced down to the files. Her blue hues scanned the name ' Milwaukee murderer case. CONFIDENTIAL'

She groaned loudly, her hands ran down her face whilst she breathed quietly. Her eyes narrowed as she yawned. Her complexion changed from a peach to a more white colour..  
The photos of his victims caused her to gag immediately. 

Jeffrey had definitely been aware that someone had been watching him, and now he knew her name. 'Mary Jane' he sat down at his table and opened a can of beer.

He pressed his glasses closer to his eyes as he stared at the photos he had took of her walking to work and walking home. Jeff was different. But he knew when someone needed to learn their place. And this meant that he had to leave his comfort zone. He could either go to her home uninvited with a syringe full of a sedative, or he could find her in a bar or let someone at her work put a few rohypnol pills into her drink. He rubbed at his slight stubble as he pondered. He stood up, placing the photos into his pocket and walking to the kitchen cupboard. He withdrew a bottle of pills and checked how many he had. He could give her three or four which meant the strength of the pill would increase the level of unconsciousness or relaxation. It would also increase the time she was relaxed or unconscious.  
He finally chose to go with the third choice. He knew someone who worked for the police department who would help him. Which is why he got information that Mary was investigating on him

Two single rings came from her alarm as she slammed her hand down onto it, she inhaled sharply and leaned her head into the pillows.

Her phone rang as she picked it up, she was exhausted. She groaned loudly. "Y-yeah?-" she slurred slightly since of course she just woke up.

"Miss Jane? We need you at work ASAP. There's an emergency file that came in and you need to look at." The other mumbled as he took a deep breath. Mary huffed loudly "a-alright..fine..I-I'll be in the station in a hour.."

She ended the call as she slowly got out of bed. She put her uniform on and placed her badge onto her breast pocket. She grabbed her bag, making sure she had the files and drove to work.

She quickly walked into the station as she sat at her desk. Her eyes looked around as she saw the same officer from the phone call, walk up to her with a file in his hand "do you want a drink?" He questioned. She nods slowly "just a coffee..two sugars and milk.." she smiled, he nods slowly as she got to work on the file. The officer had made a coffee and looked around, he then slipped the rohypnol pills in the coffee. He mixed them in and slowly walked to the desk she was sat at. "Just how you like it Mary.." he left her alone as she began to drink the coffee. He now called Dahmer. "I did what you told me..I put /four/ in the coffee.." he quietly spoke. "When she leaves..follow her..I'll pick her up in my car.." Jeffrey muttered. The call ended as the officer watched Mary closely.

It took her fifteen minutes to drink the coffee as she held her head. The words blurred on the papers in front of her. She held her hand over her mouth as she reached for her meds which were in the desk drawer. They weren't in..someone took them. She ran a hand through her hair.  
She dismissed herself from her duty, writing a note that she didn't feel good. She stumbled out almost like she was drunk. The officer slowly followed her as she was stumbling down the street. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she collapsed to the ground since her muscles relaxed. Her breathing slowed down as she heard a car engine in the background. All her surroundings became blurred, her eyes were closing as her body was limp. The officer grabbed Mary's handcuffs and pinned her arms behind her back, she heard the familiar sound of the handcuffs locking. She let out a loud groan. Until she lifted her head up to see Jeffrey walking towards her.

"You know Mary..I love my victims..but you're a victim who I don't love.." Jeffrey knelt down to Her and stroked her face just to increase the dysphoria. She tried to stand up, however she collapsed again, her head colliding with the pavement , her eyes closed immediately. She felt herself being lifted up and being placed in the trunk of a car. Her consciousness left her quickly, and she heard muffled voices before everything turned to darkness and silence


	2. Chapter 2

It felt as though she was swimming. Confusion ran inside her head as she began to stir awake. Her mouth felt dry, but she was weak. Jeffrey Dahmer..just kidnapped his first female victim. The Milwaukee cannibal..had organized a drugging..and the officer that drugged her and cuffed her..must've knew Dahmer. 

Her breathing hitched as she could hear a tv blaring,her lungs burned as she took air in through her nose. She was still violently drowsy. She could also begin to hear the clattering of something in the same room. She didn't want to open her eyes

Everything was coming back to her. Her vision, her hearing, even her sense of touch. Her fingers ran on the floor, the carpet smelt of spilt booze. Most likely from his past victims.

"W-what..did you..give..m-me?" She slowly slurred as her eyes opened. Jeffrey was in the middle of chugging a beer as he glanced over to her. "I didn't give you anything.." he shook his head and slammed his beer onto the coffee table.

His blue hues focused on her eyes. "You know..those men? They were my lovers" Mary groaned loudly. "Y-you're detached f-from humanity..y-you see your lovers a-as objects..then you.." She cleared her throat. "You..a-assault them in ways n-no one should be assaulted.." Mary's eyes narrowed as she looked away. Dahmer tilted his head at her as she spoke, his hand ran down her face and then to her throat. He could feel her breathing hitch and grow quick. Her heart rate increased rapidly, his fingers wrapped round her throat. Mary knew what was going to happen as she felt her throat being constricted. She gasped loudly, he now pushed her body to the floor, he got on top of her and placed a knee in her chest. She yelled loudly. Mary had recently been stitched up on her chest for a stab wound. The pressure on it was causing pain and fear that it was going to break the stitches. Jeffrey now wrapped his other hand on her throat. Again applying pressure. Both hands tightly gripped at her throat as she was turning blue. Her lips turned a pale colour. Her legs kicked violently before she suddenly kneed him in the groin. He winced slightly as his grip loosened. He could see she was on the edge of consciousness. "P-p-please.." She gasped loudly. "T-the police department w-will immediately b-be..o..on..." her words slowed as he smiled. If he bought some time he'd be able to at least grab an organ or two. Then..he'd question her whilst she was losing blood..maybe she'd die whilst she was talking? Oh that would be amazing. "I should've fuckin restrained your legs.." he huffed. He now began to choke her even harder. She let out a rattled groan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body immediately relaxed as she began to breathe slowly.

He soon got to work, he grabbed a knife and slowly cut into her abdomen. Luckily for him, she wouldn't wake up not yet at least. He smirks at the blood that flowed down from the cut, he placed his hand into the cut and began to feel around. He hadn't made too much of a big cut, he felt his hand on one of her kidneys. He chewed on his lip as he suddenly cut down to remove the kidney. He pulled the kidney out, his eyes glanced to her face as she was turning pale.

When he was finished he had removed the kidney, a few fingers, and he had actually broken a arm, ankle and her wrist.

He glanced to the blood on the plastic sheet he had put underneath her to stop blood going into the carpet.

What woke Mary up was a sheering pain in her body. She felt a warm sticky liquid from underneath her as she opened her eyes. Her breathing was laboured as she looked around. Jeff was stood there watching her every move. She yelled loudly in horror and pain. He hushed her as he held his hand over her mouth. He let go as he noticed she was calming down, either she was relaxing due to the blood loss or because she was terrified.  
"Lets talk..what made you investigate me?" He questioned, Mary whined as her breathing became shaky. "I-I..I-I've had a b-bad...past..o-okay?" Mary still didn't notice what the extent of her injuries were

His brows furrowed as she was getting weaker. "M-my..parents w-were murdered..I-I was...fourteen a-at the time..I-I...want to h-help...the f-families and f-for..the murders...t-to...stop.." Jeff knew that she was dying..  
He paused and slowly uncuffed her. He left the room to get something, a beer..for her and even more pills.  
She felt her radio as she grabbed it. But she struggled. She gripped it with both hands and noticed she was missing fingers, she widened her eyes but knew she couldn't scream or freak out.  
"M-may..day..m-may..day..T-this is...o-officer..34a21..I-I..Fuck..I-I need medical assistance..I-I...b-blood...loss..d-drugged..l-losing..consciousness.." her voice lowered to a whisper as she didn't make sense.

Dahmer came back as he saw her with her radio. He gritted at his teeth and put the beer down on the kitchen table. He quickly grabbed a crowbar, his nostrils flared as he immediately swung it at her head. There was a slight crack that was heard when the crowbar made contact with her head.  
The radio dropped to the floor as he quickly wrote something on her chest. 'i hope you live.' He put that because he wanted to kill her, however now he had to delay those plans since he could hear officers talking down the radio about responders being sent. 

Dahmer had put Mary in a alleyway about ten minutes away from his apartment. He dusted off his hands and kicked her body. Sirens were approaching fast as he bolted over a small fence and back towards his apartment.

Officers had found Mary's location due to her radio GPS being activated when she was in the alleyway. There were red and blue lights that flashed and bounced off buildings as car doors slammed closed. "MILWAUKEE POLICE-" one officer yelled as another was walking into the alleyway, their flashlight shone in front of them. "Mary?!" He yelled. The fact that Mary could slightly hear what was going on, made everything worse.  
The officer then shone the flashlight onto her body as their eyes widened "where the hell is the gurney?!" They yelled, rushing over to her as they checked over her injuries

Her body was becoming cold as she shivered violently. She was losing too much blood. The officer saw paramedics rush over, a medical kit slammed onto the ground as the paramedics quickly opened it.   
The officer applied pressure to the wounds as she kept shivering. Mary suddenly felt a pain in her neck, something was injected.  
"We gave her a sedative, it should calm her down..and it should make surgery easier when she gets to the emergency department"  
Mary could hear everything, that is until her eyes fully closed.


End file.
